Contact center providers are known to offer premium contact center solutions in addition to providing traditional solutions. Business Advocate is one example of a premium contact center tool offered by Avaya, Inc. Details of the mechanisms employed by Business Advocate are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 8,094,804 to Flockhart et al., the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Other premium contact center solutions are advertised to manage all voice, email, and Web chat interactions via a single universal queue, intelligently routing customers in real time to the best agent for their needs. Certain premium solutions take into account pre-established business objectives; customer needs and business value; and the skills and availability of the current agent pool.
It is often difficult to justify the additional costs associated with employing the premium contact center tool without hard evidence to prove the increases in efficiency. Specifically, the differences in performance metrics (e.g., Average Speed of Answer (ASA), % Service Level (% SL), etc.) have never been quantified for the performance of premium services versus other solutions, especially for those predictive tools such as Business Advocate.